


His Little Angel's Words

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Our Little Angel Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Baby!Cas, F/M, Family, Family Problems, Family moments, First Words, Teen!Dean, Uncle!Sam, daddy!dean, grandma!Ellen, grandpa!Bobby, speaking, teen parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>92.Innocence<br/>Dean has been waiting for Castiel to say his first words, but it doesn't look to be happening anytime soon. Although the Winchesters are full of surprises, and Castiel is a full Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Little Angel's Words

“So, when you’re ready to start speaking I’ll be here waiting for that first word, oaky? Any day now, I’ll be waiting.” Dean said with eyes narrowed in concentration. He bent down until he was eye level with what he was looking at and gave an affirming nod. “Don’t be shy. I’ll be here, okay? Any day now.” Dean looked straight at the person before him as silence followed.

Castiel was staring at his daddy with wide, beautiful blue eyes. Half of his teddy bear’s leg was clutched in both of his hands and shoved in his mouth, with drool dribbling down the bed. He had paused in chewing on the leg to stare at his daddy when the newly seventeen-year-old began to speak.

Dean was waiting for his son to speak his first words. Dean knew it was still probably too early for him to start speaking, after all Castiel was only barely nine months old. He wasn’t even walking yet. But many of the books Dean had read (and more that Sam had read) said it was possible for Castiel to begin speaking after eight months. However, there was no luck so far in getting Castiel to say his first words.

Sighing, Dean straightened himself and lifted the baby out of his high chair. Castiel gurgled and gibbered complete nonsense when he was lifted into the air, resuming his chewing on his teddy bear’s leg. Dean couldn’t help but smile. He may be a little impatient but he was willing to wait until Castiel was ready to speak. “I guess it’s not going to be anytime soon, huh Cas?” Castiel looked back at Dean, babbling into the toy’s fur.

“Aba ba bab aba ba.” 

Dean chuckled. “You’re a funny baby Cas. You’re not supposed to eat your toys, kiddo! They’re for playing not for eating.” He gently pulled the bear away before raising Castiel above his head. The baby shrieked happily with laughter, flailing his arms and legs high above his daddy’s head.

It didn’t matter to Dean if Castiel wouldn’t speak for another six months. Honestly, all he needed was to hear that beautiful laughter from Castiel and see that smile on his face.

And that was enough for Dean.

X.X.X.X.

Sam smiled softly before pressing a big kiss to Castiel’s chubby cheek. The nine-month-old giggled and pressed his slobbery lips to Sam’s nose. The rest of the group laughed at the teenager. “Well, hello to you too buddy. Are you being good for your daddy? Not causing him too much trouble, right?” Castiel rambled in his unspoken language, enthusiastically at Sam, while kicking his little feet out.

“Ara aaa rr aba ba ba arara ra.” Castiel mumbled, while Sam pretended to listen closely to the baby.

Dean chuckled from his spot by the barbeque and shook his head. Next to him, the closest father figure he had come to know, Bobby grumbled at Sam and demanded to hold his grandson. His wife Ellen and their children, Jo and Ash were also all here to relax and enjoy a day with Dean and his son.

Dean’s parents weren’t here…of course. Neiter parent had been much part of Dean’s life after he “irresponsibly knocked up some girl and ruined his life”. At first, Dean had been hurt. It was a time he needed his parents more than anything after everything that happened, but they had abandoned him. Especially his father. Then, Dean had just been angry – no furious at his parents. He’d left and told his parents they weren’t allowed to ever see Cas if they did this to him. He hadn’t spoken to them since then.

Dean thanked god, Sammy had been on his side and still was. And he was thankful that their long time friends, Bobby and Ellen and their kids were willing to help Dean out in every way possible. They had become like parents to him and they were considered Castiel’s godparents and grandparents.

Without them, Dean might not have gotten to keep Castiel.

Dean ignored the stinging in his throat and pushed the thought to the back of his mind. Today is a happy day, and I will not let anyone ruin it. He managed a smile that only grew at the sound of everyone’s laughter including Castiel’s. Dean chuckled to himself before turning towards the grill.

He could hear Jo pleading to get a turn to hold Castiel, while Ash was telling Castiel how annoying his family was being to Cas, and how sorry he was that Castiel had to suffer this fate. Ellen was fussing over whether to let the seventeen-year-old girl hold him while Sam snickered. Bobby was the only one who was silent during this whole little spiel.

And that was when he heard it.

“Dada!”

The yard had gone 360 degrees and became dead silent. Not a single noise was made, besides the sound of the grill and food cooking. Dean tensed, gripping the spatula so tight that his knuckles turned white. Everyone else was staring at the one soul figure who had spoken. Little Castiel, in Ellen’s arms.

“Dada!” When Dean heard it again he closed his eyes and took a breath. Then ever so slowly, he turned to face his son. He felt his eyes prickling when he caught sight of the beaming baby in Ellen’s arms. Castiel was staring straight at Dean; with a smile so wide you could see his gums and a few teeth. Castiel’s arms were stretched out wide with tiny hands grabbing in Dean’s direction. Impatiently, the baby spoke again.

“Dada!”

Ellen had a watery smile on and tears pooling in her eyes. “Come on boy, Cassie wants his daddy’s attention.” She carefully reached over to place Castiel in Dean’s arms who hadn’t even realized he held Castiel close to his chest. The baby smiled and rests his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“Dada! Dada.”

“Yeah.” Dean whispered quietly, planting a kiss in Castiel’s wild dark hair. “That’s right. Daddy’s here.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is longer than the others. I'm finally starting to make them somewhat longer. I hope you all enjoyed this little drabble. And if you have any prompt suggestions or ideas you would like to see, go ahead and ask. Seriously guys! Thank you for reading and for the comments!!


End file.
